Many mobile homes are not as well insulated, from either the acoustic or thermal viewpoint, as are residential or commercial buildings of a more permanent nature. Due to their lack of adequate sound-suppressing insulation, in conjunction with the fact that many mobile homes are frequently situated in close proximity to one another in trailer parks or the like, objectionable noise is caused by a mobile home equiped with a heat pump having a conventional ambient air heat exchanger whose associated fan or blower runs whenever the system is in operation. Apart from and in addition to such noise problem, the lack of good thermal insulation in many mobile homes and the relatively poor efficiency of ambient-air heat exchangers make it quite expensive to heat and/or cool a mobile home with a heat pump system utilizing an ambient-air heat exchanger. In lieu of a heat exchanger or the ambient-air type within a mobile home pump system, the use of an earth type exchanger would be advantageous since exchangers of the latter type are usually more efficient and, when of a "pumpless" construction, are noiseless in operation. However, the high degree of heat-pump system efficiency required for economically feasible cooling and/or heating of a poorly insulated mobile home would not be realized by use in the systems of earth-type heat exchangers of many of the heretofore proposed constructions. Additionally, installation of most of the heretofore proposed earth-type heat exchangers is an expensive and time-consuming activity that requries the employment of skilled earth excavators and other workman, that may, and frequently does, require the availability of a considerable earth surface area, and that results in permanent placement of the exchanger within the earth. While a large expenditure and the use of considerable land in the permanent installation of an earth-type exchanger might be justified in the case of a heat pump system servicing a conventional building or other non-movable structure, the situation is markedly different with mobile homes. Mobile homes usually constitute a much smaller and shorter-term owner investment that conventional homes, and their heating and/or cooling systems must therefore be correspondingly lower in price to be economically justifiable. Mnay mobile homes are situated on small lots in mobile home "parks" or the like, where only a limited area of land is available for earth-type heat exchanger installation and use. Finally, since mobile homes are frequently moved to different sites, an earth-type heat exchanger for a heat pump system thereof must be not only rapidly and economically installable in a small amount of available land, but must also be readily removable from the earth and readily transportable to another location. However, with the rising energy prices permanent building structures can also benefit from the earth type heat exchanger as shown herein.